Cher Zabini
by bird and butterfly
Summary: Ron envoie une lettre à Zabini, parce que Harry et Malfoy sont étrange. Relation épistolaire entre Ron et Blaise. Extra publié!
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, cher fan d'Harry Potter ! Après presque un an d'absence ! (en tout cas sur Harry Potter) je reviens avec une toute nouvelle histoire. Je me lance dans un tout nouveau projet, qui met en scène Ron et Blaise, mes deux chouchous ! Ce sera une relation épistolaire entre nos deux protagonistes, voilà voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, savoir si je continue ou pas à publier et avancer cette histoire._

 _Ps: la mise en page est horrible mais on est plutôt limité pour ce genre d'écrit, à mon grand désarroi!_

 _Bisous et bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Cher Zabini**

Cher Zabini

Je sais qu'il n'est pas dans mon habitude de t'envoyer des lettres, mais je pense que les temps changent La guerre est finie et il ne sert à rien de rester en conflit même si nous sommes Serpentard et Gryffondor. De plus je n'ai jamais eu aucun problème contre toi. Si je t'envoie cette lettre aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je pense que tu l'as remarqué, mais ces derniers temps Harry et Malfoy ne sont plus pareil. Ils ont l'air d'être déprimé. Bien que l'état de Malfoy m'importe peu, Harry m'inquiète. Il ne mange plus grand-chose, ne suit plus les cours et même quand il croise Malfoy il soupire et continue son chemin, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se moque du second. Avec toute cette histoire le morale des gryffis n'est pas au plus haut, peut-être est-ce pareil chez vous ? En tout cas il faut trouver une solution.

Cordialement,

Ron Weasley

* * *

Cher Weasley

J'ai été plus que surpris de recevoir une lettre de ta part, me demandant de l'aide et surtout disant que tu n'avais aucun problème avec moi. Après tout je me souviens avoir reçu une lettre disant, je cite :

 _ZabZab_

 _Je te hais._

 _Sincèrement,_

R

Comment expliquer que suite à cela, j'ai du mal à croire que tu n'as vraiment rien contre moi.

Cordialement

Zabini, celui que tu appelles affectueusement ZabZab

* * *

Zabini

Toutes mes excuses, j'avais oublié cet incident, parce que oui, je le considère comme un incident. Si je l'ai écrit à l'époque, c'est parce que je t'ai entendu dire de ma famille que nous étions des traitres à notre sang. Et suite à ça vous vous êtes moqué de Ginny. J'étais fort susceptible à l'époque, alors sans réfléchir j'ai écrit ces mots. C'était stupide je l'avoue, j'espère que tu pourras me passer cette erreur et que nous pourrons commencer sur de nouvelle bases.

Sincèrement

Ron Weasley

* * *

Cher Weasley

J'accepte tes excuses, et je passe à autre chose. Comme tu le dis les temps changent. En continuant sur le changement, il est vrai que j'ai remarqué le moral plutôt bas de Draco. Lui aussi est absent, son esprit est ailleurs. Parfois il lui arrive de disparaître pendant des heures, sans que personnes ne puissent le trouver. Moi aussi ça m'inquiète, parce que comme pour votre maison, le moral de Draco influence l'ambiance chez les Serpentards. Cependant je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, alors avant de trouver une solution, il faut découvrir ce qu'il peut bien leur arriver.

Cordialement,

Zabini

* * *

Cher Zabini

Avant tout merci de bien vouloir m'aider. Maintenant il nous faudrait un plan pour savoir le pourquoi du comment.

Activement,

Ron Weasley

* * *

Weasley

As-tu une idée en tête ?

En recherche,

Zabini

* * *

Cher Zabini

Tu m'as bien dit que Draco disparaissait de temps en temps pendant des heures ? Il se trouve qu'Harry aussi est impossible à trouver quelque fois. Peut-être cela a-t-il un lien ?!

En pleine réflexion,

Ron Weasley

* * *

Cher Weasley,

Pour le savoir, le mieux serait de les suivre, discrètement. Peut-être en saurons-nous plus.

Zabini

* * *

Cher Zabini

Je pense que tu as raison, faisons ça, et disons nous ce que nous avons découvert, demain. Surement qu'aujourd'hui encore, ils disparaîtront.

Espérant,

Weasley

* * *

Cher Weasley

Très bien, je t'enverrais une lettre demain matin.

A bientôt,

Zabini


	2. Chapter 2

_hello, merci à ceux qui me suivent et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ça fait plaisir. Voilà la suite de la relation épistolaire entre ron et Blaise. La recherche du tracas de harry et draco suit son cours._

 _bonne lecture_

* * *

Cher Weasley,

Malheureusement, hier n'a pas été concluant, je n'ai rien découvert. Draco a dû se rendre compte que je le suivais, parce que j'ai perdu sa trace au tournant d'un couloir. Je pense que le suivre ne sert plus à rien, il risque de se méfier.

Cordialement,

Zabini

* * *

Cher ZabZab,

De mon côté ce fut pareil. Je l'ai suivi dans des couloirs que je ne connaissais pas et un professeur m'a fait des remontrances, apparemment c'était interdit aux élèves. Tu as raison, vaut mieux ne plus les suivre. Cependant je n'abandonne pas, j'ai peut-être un moyen de découvrir où ils sont. Je te ferais part de mes découvertes, si il y'en a.

Au plus vite,

Weasley

* * *

Cher Ron

Je vais aussi continuer de chercher de mon côté.

Ps : As –tu eu une punition de la part du professeur ?

Zabini

* * *

Cher Zabini

Non, je lui ai dit, que les escaliers m'avaient eu, et que je m'étais perdu. Elle m'a regardé suspicieusement mais à tout de même laissé passer.

Chanceux,

Weasley

* * *

Cher Ron

Tant mieux, je t'imaginais déjà purger ta peine en heure de colle en compagnie de Severus Rogue.

Soulagé,

Zabini

* * *

Cher Blaise

En parlant de Rogue, j'ai pensé, on pourrait utiliser une potion pour faire avouer à Harry et Malfoy ce qui leur arrive. On pourrait essayer le sérum de vérité, ou quelque chose semblable. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Attendant,

Weasley

* * *

Cher Ron

C'est une idée, intéressante. Je crois bien avoir la recette dans un de mes livres. Mais vu la complexité de la potion, cela va prendre un peu de temps. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux trouver une autre solution, plus rapide, au cas où.

Zabini

* * *

Cher Blaise

Je peux t'aider à faire la potion ? Enfin plutôt à trouver certain ingrédients, mes frères arrivent à avoir des choses incroyables parfois. Si ça peut aider.

Ron

* * *

Cher Ron

Je ne refuserai pas ton aide, si tu peux m'avoir certains ingrédients, ça ira plus vite. Je te donne la liste demain en cours de potion, ça sera plus simple.

Allégé,

Blaise

* * *

Cher Blaise

D'accord, content de t'aider à aller plus vite.

A demain

Ron

* * *

 _J'avoue les chapitres sont court, mais c'est pour instaurer une sorte de temporalité entre les échanges. Et donc je mettrais la suite mardi prochain._

 _bonne soirée_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me revoilà, comme promis le chapitre trois, bonne lecture_

* * *

Cher Blaise

Mes frères ont reçu les ingrédients, et ils sont d'accord pour me donner la plupart. Ils me les font parvenir demain au plus tard.

Sans inquiétude,

Ron

* * *

Cher Ron

C'est une bonne nouvelle, la potion pourra être près en cinq jours lorsque j'aurais tout ce qu'il faut. Le plan pourra alors commencer.

Ps : Tes frères n'ont pas trouvé ça étrange ?

Blaise

* * *

Cher Blaise

Si, ils m'ont bassiné de question, jusqu'à ce que je craque. J'avoue avoir menti pour qui me laisse tranquille.

Pas très fier et surtout fatigué,

Ron

* * *

Cher Ron

Je me doutais qu'ils allaient te poser des questions, faut dire qu'ils ont un caractère bien particulier tes frères. Et puis la potion est très reconnaissable. Enfaite que leur as-tu dit pour qu'ils arrêtent leur interrogatoire ?

Curieux,

Blaise

* * *

Cher Blaise

Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas trop envie de te le dire. Je ne suis pas très fier d'avoir menti, et surtout au vu de ce que je leur ai raconté.

C'est très gênant,

Ron

* * *

Cher Rony

Sache, qu'en disant ça, tu viens de décupler mon envie de savoir. Je te préviens, mais je saurai bien ce que tu leur as dit.

Encore plus intéressé,

Blaise

* * *

Cher ZabZab

Très bien, je vais te dire les grandes lignes. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire tous les détails, tu auras beau me harceler, je ne te le dirais pas.

En bref, je leur ai dit qu'il y avait une personne que j'appréciais plus que de raison, et que je voulais savoir ce qu'elle pensait de moi. Ils se sont bien moqués de moi, mais ont accepté d'aider leur très cher frère adoré, Voilà l'histoire.

Ron

* * *

Cher Ron

Je me doute que tes frères n'auraient pas accepté, si la personne que tu as mentionné, n'étais pas digne d'intérêt. Je me demande bien qui ça peut-être, mais je ne te forcerais pas à me le dire. Je trouverais bien tout seul.

Déjà en train de fureter,

Ton ZabZab

* * *

Cher Blaise

Aujourd'hui Harry, m'a fait remarquer qu'on avait l'air de bien s'entendre. Je ne pense pas qu'il sache que nous nous envoyons des lettres, mais il a dut nous surprendre à parler ensemble. J'espère qu'il ne se doute de rien.

Inquiet,

Ron

* * *

Cher Ron

Je ne pense pas qu'il se doute de ce qu'on essaie de faire. Mais s'il a remarqué qu'on passait du temps ensemble, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux qu'on ne se parle pas jusqu'à ce que la potion soit finie. Evitons aussi les lettres.

Blaise

* * *

Cher Blaise

Très bien.

Ron

* * *

 _Et voilà, ce chapitre se finit un peu en queue de poisson, mais la suite arrive bientôt, je posterai jeudi et sinon vendredi au plus tard. Bisous et bonne semaine. Et merci beaucoup pour les reviews et les follows!_


	4. Chapter 4

_hello, j'ai réussi à poster aujourd'hui, et je vous le dis j'ai bien failli oublier... Mais je ne vais pas vous faire de faux espoirs non plus._

 _Bon alors, rappelons, nos deux protagonistes ne se parlent plus, parce que Harry à bien faillit devenir suspicieux quant à leur rapprochement, et donc voilà, obligé de mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Mais voilà... la suite!_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Cher Blaise

Je sais qu'on s'était dit d'éviter de s'envoyer des lettres il faut absolument que je te raconte. Tout à l'heure je m'ennuyais et Harry avait encore disparu, alors je suis partie faire une promenade. Puis, pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, je me suis retrouvé vers les cachots. Etant donné que je déteste cet endroit j'ai vite fait demi-tour, mais j'ai entendu du bruit. Bien sûr vu que je suis curieux, je suis allé voir. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Dans un coin, à l'abri des regards, il y avait Harry et Malfoy qui… qui s'enlaçaient ! Je ne sais pas si c'était une illusion, peut-être que j'ai mal vu ou bien que j'ai perdu la tête… Enfin, cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose.

Encore en train de s'en remettre

Ron

* * *

Cher Ron

Eh bien, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. C'est vrai que ça explique pourquoi ils sont si déprimé. Si ils sont ensemble, ils doivent certainement avoir peur des réactions des autres, et surtout des nôtres. Et puis eux-mêmes doivent être un peu perdu, après tout ils étaient ennemis il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Ps : Harry ne sortait-il pas avec ta sœur ?

Blaise

* * *

Cher Blaise

Enfaite, Harry a rompu avec ma sœur il y'a quelques semaines. Un peu avant que je ne t'envoie la première lettre. Au début je croyais qu'il était déprimé à cause de la rupture, mais vu que c'est lui qui y a mis fin, ça me paraissait bizarre. Plusieurs fois j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi avait-il fait ce choix, mais il n'a jamais voulu me répondre. Je l'ai simplement accepté, et dit qu'il resterait toujours mon ami, après tout il a bien accepté quand j'ai rompu avec Hermione. Mais, même après que tout le monde est accepté son choix, il restait déprimé.

Puis j'ai compris que ça n'avait rien avoir avec Ginny, quand j'ai vu sa réaction, ou plutôt sa non-réaction, quand on a disputé un match contre vous. Il a poussé un long soupir de lassitude face aux propos déplacés (pour être honnêtes ils étaient plutôt injurieux), contre ta maison, et ça m'a mis sur la voix. J'avais à moitié compris qu'Harry était dépité par la mauvaise entente entre nos deux maisons, mais je ne savais pas que c'était parce qu'il entretenait une relation, plus qu'intime, avec Malfoy. Je comprends mieux pourquoi, il m'a posé autant de question sur notre relation, j'aurais dû me douter de ce qu'il se passait… Si je n'étais pas aussi bête on en aurait déjà parlé, et ce serait réglé.

Ron

* * *

Ron

De un, je t'interdis de dire que tu es bête ! Ce n'est pas vrai, et puis tu ne pouvais pas deviner que Draco et Harry était passé du statut de pire ennemi à en couple. Personne ne l'aurai deviné, il y'avait 10% de chance que ça arrive.

De deux, tu aurais dû me faire part de tes hypothèses sur ce qu'Harry pensait du conflit entre nos deux maisons, ça m'aurais permis de comprendre deux ou trois choses qui m'échappaient jusqu'à là. Mais l'important c'est que maintenant on va pouvoir régler les problèmes, grâce à une bonne discussion.

Dis-moi, quelles questions t'a posé Harry sur nous ?

Blaise

* * *

Cher Blaise

Désolé, je ne le dirais plus. Pour Harry, je n'y ai pas pensé, je croyais qu'il pensait comme moi, que la guerre était fini, et que les Gryffondors devraient passer à autre chose, je ne savais pas que ça avait à voir avec sa déprime… mais tu as raison j'aurais dû t'en parler. Maintenant qu'on sait ce qu'il se passe, la question, c'est comment on aborde le sujet, qui est plutôt délicat.

Quant aux questions d'Harry, c'était du style :

Toi et Blaise vous vous entendez bien ? Vous êtes amis ? Tu l'apprécies ? Tu penses quoi de lui ? Même si c'est un Serpentard ? Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Il m'a posé toute ces questions puis il est partit. Son soudain intérêt m'avait surpris, c'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Je te jure, les meilleurs amis ça rend dingue.

Ron

* * *

Ron

Je suis bien d'accord, Draco aussi a le don de me rendre fou.

Et sinon, tu lui as répondu quoi ?

Blaise

* * *

Blaise

Ne devrait-on pas s'occuper d'élaborer un plan ou quelque chose comme ça, pour leur parler de ce qui préoccupe nos amis.

Ron

* * *

Ha, Rony

Tu as raisons, on aura cas se donner rendez-vous après la pause déjeuner, demain. On se retrouve dehors, vers le stade de quiditch, et on leur dit simplement qu'on est au courant et qu'ils n'ont plus à se cacher, ni à avoir peur de notre réaction parce qu'on les accepte. Je pense que ça suffira à les rassurer, la suite ne dépendra plus de nous. On aura fait tout ce qui nous sera possible, en leur donnant notre soutient.

Ps : Ne pense pas que je vais te lâcher, je compte bien te faire avouer les réponses que tu lui as faites.

Sur ce, à demain, très cher Ron

Blaise

* * *

Blaise

Parfois tu peux vraiment être lourd.

Ron

* * *

Ron

Je sais, mais il faut dire que tu ne me facilites pas la tâche.

Blaise

* * *

Blaise

De quoi tu parles ? Quelle tâche ?

Ron

* * *

Ron

Tu le sauras bien assez vite

A demain,

Blaise

* * *

 _Mouhahaha, vous aussi vous serez, et bah non pas demain, mais samedi! et ça sera l'avant dernier chapitre (du moins officiellement, j'hesite à faire des extras, sui eux ne seront pas en epistolaire..., à voir) Aller à samedi_

 _bisous_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everybody! Encore merci de continué à suivre cette histoire qui je l'éspère continue de vous plaire. Voilà la suite, je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Ron

Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé sans ton consentement, je dois sûrement te répugner, maintenant. Tu as dû prendre mon geste comme une trahison. Mais, même si tu me hais pour t'avoir embrassé et ainsi, avoir détruit notre amitié, sache que je ne le regrette pas. Non, pas du tout même. J'en avais tant envie.

Plus j'apprenais à te connaître plus tu me charmais. Toi et ta simplicité, toi et ta candeur, toi et ta grandeur d'âme. J'aime tout en toi Ron, et ça me rend malade. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me dévoile ainsi face à toi. Mais c'est l'effet que tu as sur moi. Tu es venu à moi, et petit à petit tu as bouleversé mes préjugés, mes habitudes, tu as réduit à néant la barrière que j'avais mis entre moi et les autres. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais autant réussi à me chambouler. Si on m'avait dit, il y'a quelques semaines que je serais tombé sous le charmes de Ron Weasley, j'aurais ris. Mais aujourd'hui les faits sont là, je suis fortement atteint, à tel point que j'ai perdu mes moyens avant-hier. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Tu as un effet sur moi que personne d'autre n'a. Chaque matin en te voyant, un sourire débile prenait place sur mes lèvres, et je m'en voulais d'être si influençable. Par merlin, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu sois si différent de ce que je pensais. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que toi, qui me détestais il y'a moins d'un an, soit une personne si chaleureuse.

Ta première lettre, m'a bien fait rire. Que toi viennes me demander de l'aide était ironique. Mais j'ai accepté, parce que j'étais curieux. J'ai toujours été trop curieux, pour mon bien. Puis on a commencé à s'envoyer des lettres, de plus en en plus régulièrement pour aider nos amis. On se voyait de temps en temps, au détour d'un couloir on s'apercevait et tu me souriais. Puis à force on parlait de plus en plus de nous, sans oublier l'objectif premier, mais l'éloignant assez pour apprendre à se connaître. Durant les deux jours où on ne s'est pas parlé, j'avoue avoir ressenti un manque. Faire la potion seul était beaucoup moins amusant. Et puis sans nos conversations la petite salle me semblait trop silencieuse. Ron si tu savais à quel points ces moments étaient apaisant. Chaque moment où ton rire résonnait dans la pièce je me perdais un peu plus.

Je ne vais pas te mentir, avant de se rejoindre avant-hier pour parler avec Draco et Harry, j'ai eu peur. J'appréhendais, tu ne l'as sûrement pas remarqué. J'ai presque prié pour que ce moment n'arrive jamais. Quel raison aurais-je de te voir après que tout ça soit fini. Pendant un moment j'ai faillis abandonner. Laisser Draco déprimer à cause de son amour pour Harry, juste pour rester avec toi. Mais je n'ai pas pu. J'ai pensé à toi et ton regard déçu si tu l'apprenais. Je me suis ressaisi et j'ai amené mon meilleur ami à un soulagement et une gratitude qui, une fraction de seconde, m'a laissé un goût amer.

Puis tu as voulu me parler. Et un espoir fou est né. J'ai pensé que peut-être, toi aussi tu ressentais quelque chose, que je n'étais pas fou, que les indices était là. Je pensais être la personne que tu « appréciais plus que de raison » dont tu as parlé à tes frères, ce qui aurait expliqué pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me le dire. Ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi tu ne voulais pas répondre quand je t'ai demandé ce que tu pensais de moi. Je te pensais timide, j'ai alors décidé de faire le premier pas. Puis mes gestes ont dépassé ma pensée, je t'ai embrassé. Tes lèvres étaient douce, encore plus que ce que j'imaginais. Mais ce fut si fugace. Et quand tes mains m'ont repoussé, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que je m'illusionnais. J'avais tout imaginé.

Je me doute maintenant que tu ne me parleras plus, mais je voulais simplement t'écrire cette dernière lettre. J'y ai mis tous les sentiments qui me pesaient.

Je ne t'embêterais plus.

Adieu

Blaise

* * *

 _et c'est la fin..._

 _non je blague, si vous avez bien lu il en reste un ;)_

 _je posterai le dernier chapitre lundi ( enfin "dernier" selon votre désir, je vous laisserai le choix pour savoir si je la continue, mais vous me direz ça lundi soir ^^)_

 _Allez bisous bisous!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui me suivent et me laisse des reviews, vos petit mots m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et ça encourage à continuer. J'espère en tout cas que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire que moi j'ai eu à écrire!_

 _je ne vous embête pas plus et bonne lecture._

* * *

Cher Blaise

Je suis désolé, d'être resté si longtemps silencieux et de t'avoir évité sans cesse. Mais je n'arrivais simplement plus à réfléchir. Quand tu m'as embrassé l'autre fois, j'ai cru que tu me faisais une blague, après tout c'était trop beau pour être vrai. C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai repoussé, et que je me suis enfuis. J'ai été lâche. Je ne savais pas que ce que tu ressentais pour moi était si profond. Je t'ai blessé. Je ne l'ai jamais souhaité mais ça n'empêche pas que j'aurais dû rester. J'aurais dû te laisser parler ce jour-là, au lieu de m'enfuir en tremblant.

Vu comment tu t'es dévoilé à moi, je vais faire de même. La vérité c'est que moi aussi 'ai apprécié chaque moment passé ensembles, chaque lettres échangées. Plus qu'apprécier, c'était de vrais moments de bonheur. Tu étais bien la personne que « j'aimais plus que de raison » mentionné à mes frères. Et quand ils l'on apprit ils m'ont vannés une heure durant. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire que leur frère était tombé amoureux d'un Serpentard. Moi aussi je n'y croyais pas au début, mais Blaise, comment il en aurait pu être autrement. Tu es un homme terriblement séduisant, et au vu de mes penchants que j'ai découvert il y a quelque moi, je n'avais aucune chance de résister à tes charmes.

Moi aussi j'avais peur qu'on finisse par s'éloigner après avoir parlé avec Harry et Malfoy. Puis j'ai réfléchis au fait que nos deux meilleurs amis étaient en couple et qu'on sera, donc, souvent amené à être ensemble. Ce qui a fait dissiper mes doutes, mais je voulais quand même t'en parlé. Je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien qu'on continu à s'envoyer des lettres. Parce que même si j'aime passer des moments avec toi, nos lettres sont quelque chose que je chéri et auquel je me suis habitué. Je ne voulais pas qu'on arrête de s'écrire. J'aimais avoir un lien avec toi qui n'est connu de personne d'autre, et les lettres en faisaient partie.

Je t'ai ignoré parce que je n'avais pas confiance en moi, et non parce que tu m'as embrassé. Quand j'ai reçu ta lettre j'ai eu peur de ce qu'elle contenait et je ne l'ai pas ouverte, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir lu plus tôt, mais il me suffisait d'entendre ton nom ou ta voix pour me sentir fébrile. Tout ça n'a été qu'une grosse méprise. Et sans Harry, sûrement que je n'aurais jamais lu ta lettre, et que je ne serai pas en train d'essayer désespérément d'arranger les choses. Il m'a fait une sacrée remontrance. Et il m'a reposé cette fameuse question à laquelle je ne t'avais pas répondu.

Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ?

La première fois que j'ai répondue à Harry je lui ai dit que tu étais un type bien. Mais aujourd'hui je peux sans aucun doute dire que tu es plus que ça. Tu es l'homme que j'aime.

J'étais trop con et lâche pour te le dire avant, mais j'aimerai te le dire de vive voix. Je t'attendrai ce soir dans le parc, près de l'arbre jaune. J'aimerai que tu laisses une deuxième chance à moi et ce fol espoir qui t'avais envahi la première fois.

Attendant de te revoir,

Ron

* * *

 _Et voilà c'est la fin! oui une fin ouverte très frustrante pour vous, sûrement, mais elle vous fait développer votre imagination :)_

 _Mais si vous voulez vraiment une suite alors à vous de me dire, mais elle ne sera plus en forme épistolaire..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello! bon j'avoue que je ne sais plus il y'a combien de temps j'ai posté cette histoire, longtemps. Enfin mieux vaut tard que jamais donc voilà l'extra prévu. Ce qui clos définitivement l'histoire._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Extra

Il était là, à attendre sous cet arbre jaune. On l'appelait ainsi parce que ses feuilles restaient jaune toute l'année, peu importait les saisons. Ron aimait cet arbre. Il venait souvent avec Harry et Hermione pour réviser ou se prélasser. Il était plutôt à l'écart les autres n'allaient jamais aussi loin ce qui faisait que cet arbre était devenu un espèce de sanctuaire. Un endroit calme où on était rarement dérangé. Il était venu une fois avec Blaise. Ils avaient pu parler de la potion et faire l'inventaire des éléments. Ils étaient finalement rester des heures à parler de tout et de rien. Ron sourit à se souvenir.

Il regarda l'heure 21heures

Ça faisait une heure qu'il était là. L'attente était insoutenable il avait la boule au ventre et elle était tenace, grossissant même à chaque minute l'empêchant pratiquement de respirer.

Il prit un grand souffle.

Il regarda le lac qui s'étendait à perte de vue. La lune brillait se reflétant sur l'eau paisible. Ron avait froid. Il avait oublié ses gants.

Malgré tout il continuait à attendre. Il aurait peut-être du donner un autre lieu de rendez-vous, à l'intérieur. En janvier la nuit tombait vite et surtout les températures étaient basses.

Faut dire que Ron ne pensait pas attendre aussi longtemps.

Une autre heure passa.

22heures

Ron commençait à désespérer. Blaise ne viendra jamais. Blaise ne voulait sûrement pas lui donner une deuxième chance.

Il comprenait. Il l'avait ignoré durant des semaines le blessant encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

Le rouquin regrettait amèrement de l'avoir repoussé ce jour là et de ne pas avoir eu le courage de faire face à lui et à ses sentiments.

Aujourd'hui il était prêt. Pourtant ses sentiments n'avaient nul endroit où aller, ses mots n'avaient personne à qui s'adresser.

Il se leva le cœur en vrac, et la gorge serrée puis s'en alla. Quittant ce sanctuaire qui effectivement était trop loin pour qu'on y vienne.

Arrivé dans la salle commune des gryffondors le jeune homme passa rapidement, voulant simplement rejoindre son lit chaud qui pourrait peut-être réchauffer son corps glacé.

Il était 23h, Blaise courrait à en perdre haleine, il espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Qu'il était encore là. Il arriva devant l'arbre aux feuilles jaune, haletant et suant malgré le froid piquant.

Personne.

Blaise se maudit et maudit cette Daphné Greengrass.

Comment avait elle osé prendre son courrier. À cause d'elle il l'avait manqué. Ron avait du l'attendre des heures, et pensant qu'il ne viendrait plus il était rentré.

Blaise retourna dans la salle des seprentards.

-Tu es partit où comme ça Blaise ? Demande Pansy qui l'avait vu arriver.

-Nul part.

Sa réponse était sèche, froide.

Un rire aigu se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna vers la blonde le visage déformé par la colère.

-qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Blaise "il" ne t'a pas attendu ? Cracha t-elle. Pfff tu devrais oublié cet... ce pouilleux. JE suis faites pour toi !

Hors de lui, il l'a pris par le col.

-Parle encore une fois de lui comme ça et je te promet que ta jolie tête de blondasse ne ressemblera plus à rien.

Sur ces mots il l'a lâcha et alla dans sa chambre laissant sa menace planer dans la salle, procurant des frissons à l'assemblé. À ce moment précis personne ne voulait être à la place de Greengrass. Valait mieux avoir un Zabini de son côté plutôt que l'inverse cela pouvait vite devenir terrifiant, et donner de longues nuits d'insomnie.

Blaise fulminait, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, Drago entra et vint s'asseoir sur le lit du noir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'à fait cette groluche pour que tu sois autant en colère ?

Blaise soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami.

Il prit la lettre qui était dans sa poche et lui tendit. Il l'a prit et la survola.

-Elle me l'avait volé. Et à cause d'elle j'ai raté notre rendez-vous. Merde !

Il mit ça main dans ses cheveux pour ce calmer. Il inspira un grand coup.

-Blaise... Tu sais, même si tu l'as raté ce soir il y'a encore demain, après-demain et tout les autres jours.

Ce dernier le regarda sans comprendre et Drago soupira, l'homme devant lui était un imbécile heureux et il était sur que la belette l'était tout autant, persuadé que Blaise avait décidé de le rejeter.

Décidément on était tous des abrutis quand il s'agissait d'amour pensa le blond.

-Weasley, dans cette lettre il dit bien qu'il t'aime non. Alors c'est bon. Tu n'auras qu'à aller le voir à la première heure demain et lui expliquer. Il n'est pas si bête il comprendra. Ah pire je lui expliquerai à la manière Malfoy, sûr et certain que ça rentrera dans son crâne.

Il sourit d'un air mauvais et Blaise s'autorisa un petit sourire.

-T'as raison Dray je vais faire ça, merci.

-J'ai toujours raison ! Aller bonne nuit à demain.

Sur ce le blond partit rejoindre sa chambre et Blaise alla se coucher pensant au lendemain. Il avait hâte de retrouver son rouquin préféré. Ces semaines d'ignorance l'avaient meurtri. Voir Ron le fuir était horrible. Il était là et pourtant il ne pouvait pas le toucher ni lui parler, ni même voir ses beaux yeux bleus.

Blaise en avait souffert, mais aujourd'hui en lisant ces mots, ces semaines n'étaient devenu qu'un affreux cauchemar reléguées au second plan. Il était si heureux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'embrasser tout de suite. Mais le destin cruel voulait qu'il attende encore. Mais une nuit ce n'était rien. Rien que Blaise Zabini ne puisse surmonté. Il aurait pu attendre une vie si il savait qu'à la fin Ron lui appartiendrait.

Le lendemain Blaise se leva tôt. Il se doucha, s'habilla et sorti de bonne heure. En sortant, il croisa Drago dans la salle encore vide des serpentard.

-Tu te lèves bien tôt aujourd'hui Blaise, sourit-il narquoisement. Tu es nerveux ?

Blaise ne répondit pas et Drago ria.

-Je te tiens compagnie si tu veux, de toute façon je comptais aller voir Harry.

Il se dirigèrent tout les deux vers la maison des griffons.

Harry et Drago se parlaient maintenant en public, personne ne savaient qu'ils étaient en couple, enfin sauf Ron et Blaise bien entendu. Leur première discussion en cours de potion avaient surpris tout le monde et au fur et à mesure des semaines les seprentards et les gryffondors n'étaient plus en si mauvais terme que ça. Cependant le comportement de Ron qui ignorait Blaise avait réfréné quelques Gryffondors à se mélanger au vert et argent.

Le rouquin n'avait pas remarqué les changements des maison, trop confus. Mais Harry se réjouissait de l'enterrement de la hache de guerre.

Harry sortit de sa salle accompagné de Hermione.

-Ça va aller tout seul ? Il faudrait peut être prévenir Mme Pomfresh, il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. En plus il délire dans son sommeil.

Hermione arrêta de parler quand elle vit les deux hommes face à elle.

Harry les salua.

-Salut Drago, Blaise.

Hermione se contenta d'un bonjour pas encore familière et habituée.

-vous parliez de qui ? Demanda Blaise, qui délire dans son sommeil ?

-Ron est malade, répondit la jeune fille. Il est brûlant de fièvre. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit de partir dehors pendant des heures hier. Il est partit après le déjeuner et n'est revenu qu'à 22h45. Avec ce froid pas étonnant qu'il soit malade.

Blaise pâlit. C'était sa faute si Ron avait pris froid. Drago vit son ami s'agiter.

-Dit Harry, j'avais un truc à te dire, tu peux m'accorder une minute.

Le couple parti se mettre à l'écart laissant Hermine et Blaise discuter sur l'état de Ron.

-Ecoute Harry, est-ce que ce serait possible que Blaise aille voir Ron ? J'ai l'impression que si il ne le voit pas il va faire une crise de panique.

Harry se retourna et vit le noir qui n'avait pas du tout l'air serein. À croire que savoir Ron malade le mettait dans tout ses états.

Harry soupira laisser un serpentard entrer ferait grand bruit, mais tant pis. En plus ça permettrait à ces deux idiots de se retrouver enfin seuls.

Harry fit signe à Blaise de le suivre.

-Suit moi si tu veux le voir.

Le grand noir lui fut reconnaissant et entra sans hésitation à la suite d'Harry

Arrivé dans la chambre de Ron, il le regarda, il n'avait pas l'air bien. Il était transpirant, et s'agitait beaucoup. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur son front.

Il était brûlant.

Harry le laissa, allant déjeuner et il les laissa seuls.

-Ron... Je suis désolé, par ma faute tu as attrapé froid.

Ce dernier murmura des paroles incompréhensibles, Blaise s'approcha afin de comprendre.

-Blaise...

Il répétait son nom, inlassablement. Il sourit et approcha son front de celui brûlant du malade. Durant toute la journée Blaise s'occupa de Ron. De toute façon, aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas cours. Alors il en profita pour rester auprès de celui qu'il ne voulait jamais quitter.

Les heures passèrent et Blaise veillait. Il le changea, essuya sa sueur, lui mit du frais sur le front. Vers les coups des 16heures la fièvre de Ron avait baissé. Mais il dormait toujours.

C'est seulement à 19heures que celui-ci émergea.

Il ouvrit les yeux, il faisait déjà nuit. Combien de temps avait-il dormi. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il sentit quelque chose dans sa main et se tourna pour vois ce que c'était. Blaise était là assoupi la tête sur son lit, lui tenant la main.

Son cœur rata un battement. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir, surtout pas dans sa chambre, étant donner que la veille il n'était pas venu.

Le roux reprit ses esprit quand Blaise émergea à son tour.

-Ah, par merlin je me suis endormi. Il se releva et tomba sur de grand yeux bleus ouverts. Ron... Tu es réveillé. Il soupira de soulagement. Tu te sens comment ?

-euh, mieux.

Blaise vint coller son front sur celui de Ron.

-Ta fièvre à baisser, tu as faim ? Je peux te ramener quelque chose.

Il se leva afin d'aller chercher de quoi manger.

-Blaise !

Ce dernier ce retourna vers le lit.

-Tu es là depuis quand !

-ce matin.

-Tu veux dire que tu n'a pas quitter cette chaise depuis ce matin ?

Blaise revint sur ses pas et s'assit sur le lit de Ron.

-C'est ma faute si tu t'es retrouvé dans cet état, c'était la moindre des choses que de veiller sur toi.

Ron baissa les yeux légèrement déçu de cette réponse.

-Et puis je m'inquiétais pour toi, dès que j'ai su que t'étais malade ça m'a rendu fou. Il sourit. En plus je n'allais pas partir alors que tu répétais inlassablement mon prénom.

-Que ! Le roux rougit gêné. C'est pas vrai, j'ai pas fait ça... Se plaignit-il

Blaise rigola un instant et repris son sérieux, il prit la main de celui qui se trouvait en face de lui.

-Ron, pour hier, désolé. Je n'avais pas reçu ta lettre à temps. Je t'ai raté. J'étais venu ce matin pour m'expliquer et qu'on puisse parler enfin.

-Tu n'avais pas reçu ma lettre... Répéta-t-il

Il lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé et un immense soulagement envahit Ron.

-Alors tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir ignoré.

-Bien sûr que non.

Ils se regardèrent, intensément. Blaise vint remettre quelques mèches rebelles rousse à leur place. Sa main vint caresser la joue de Ron.

-Puis-je t'embrasser ?

-Bien sûr que oui, répondit Ron.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent doucement, ils avaient attendu ça depuis tellement longtemps. Le baiser se fit plus passionné, ils se séparèrent le souffle court. Ils sourirent tellement heureux d'enfin se retrouver. Ils restèrent enlacer jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Ron qui se sentait bien mieux à la fois physiquement et mentalement descendit avec son compagnon. Arrivé dans la grande salle les têtes se tournèrent vers eux. La rumeur comme quoi un serpentard était entré dans la salle de gryffons avait vite fait le tour. Et encore plus quand on sait que ce serpentard est resté la journée entière dans la chambre de Ron Weasley.

Les deux tables concernés les regardaient attentivement. Blaise sourit et décidé à montrer à tout le monde que Ron lui appartenait et qu'en retour il n'était qu'à lui, il l'embrassa sous une exclamation général.

Ron put voir au loin une jeune blonde l'air renfrogné, dégoûté d'avoir perdue. Satisfait il sourit à son amoureux et lui prit la main.

Harry souriait aussi en voyant cette scène, il se tourna vers son amant qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Rien ne les empêchait plus de vivre leur histoire au grand jour étant donné que leurs amis avaient cassé les barrières interdites entre les serpents et les gryffons, et ce, devant tout Poudlard. Mais pour l'instant ils allaient laissé un peu de répit à l'école et encore profiter un peu de leur tranquillité laissant la vedette au nouveau couple.


End file.
